


Lamb

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>37. meeting in prison au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamb

Stiles sits silently with his tray, poking the gravy (that wiggles a lot more than gravy should), trying to casually take up less space than necessary, just so no one notices him. It’s best if he just does his time and gets the Hell out of here, there’s no need to get involved with any of the drama, the crazy shit that you always hear happens in prison; or the stuff he’s seen on _Orange is the New Black_.

He’s already seen a few of the men look at him (of course they would, right?) - he’s thin and lean, with somewhat sharp, possibly feminine features. And all of them just look like large, mountainous bulldogs to him. It was almost half tempting to not even come out to eat, but he’s starving and even the slop sitting on his plate looks like it **might** not be so bad.

The man sitting across from him is this unusually attractive, silent man, that doesn’t seem particularly interested in anything besides eating at the moment - least of all him, which is a bonus. And Stiles quickly found out that just being within the vicinity of this guy has a tendency to keep the other prisoners at bay.

“This your lamb?” a man asks, walking up and putting his hand on Stiles’s shoulder (maybe he thought too soon).

Though Stiles and the man across from him (whom could easily pass as a vampire or something) have never spoken before, the man still looks up silently and then nods.

It’s the response from the guy with his hand on Stiles’s shoulder that kind of takes him by surprise, the larger beefy dog-faced dude pulling back like he’s on fire or something, then leaving without another word.

Stiles sits silently for about a minute (a minute he can barely handle waiting through) before he has to actually say something.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

The other man doesn’t say anything.

“Seriously, big guy,” Stiles scrambles for something to try and carry the conversation (or the lack of), “I didn’t need your help, I can take care of myself in here.”

“Shut up.”

Stiles frowns and leans close, narrowing his eyes at the man, “Why’d you even do it?” he asks, and when the guy still doesn’t respond, he **has** to ask: “You’re not expecting me to actually like… do anything, are you? I mean, you don’t want me to suck your dick or something, right?”

“Shut up, or I’ll give you to him.”

Stiles presses his lips together at the cold expression he gets from the other man, “Okay, okay,” he says, holding up his hands in defeat, “I’ll suck your dick, you don’t have to threaten me.”


End file.
